


"Move over"

by animad



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animad/pseuds/animad
Summary: “Hmm” he lets out a contented sigh “I’ve missed you” he says into the sofa cushion.





	"Move over"

The first thing Dan does when they get home is collapse face first onto the sofa.

“Hmm” he lets out a contented sigh “I’ve missed you” he says into the sofa cushion.

It’s been a long day of socialising and people and frankly he’s exhausted. He realising didn’t even taken his shoes off yet. He also remembers he doesn’t care.

He hears Phil shuffle across the hardwood in socked feet. Then Dan feels something pulling on his feet followed by the thud of shoes hitting the floor. 

Dan opens his eyes he hadn’t realised were closed and glances down to see Phil turn on the TV and put on something neither of them really care about. Hels glad because that means they’re both of the understanding they won’t be awake long enough to watch it anyway.

“Move over” Phil says pushing at his side.

Dan shuffles backward and lifts his arm. Phil flops onto the sofa in front of him and pushes back against his body. Dan wraps an arm around Phils waist and pushes his knees against Phil’s thighs. 

Dan eyes are looking at the screen but he’s not taking in the images. His thoughts, for once, are quiet and his body feels heavy and floaty at the same time, he knows he’s on the verge of sleep.

A gentle snore from Phil breaks Dan’s eye contact from the screen. Dan smiles and pulls Phil closer, pressing a gentle kiss to the back of his head before closing his and succumbing to unconsciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr post](http://yourfriendlyblogstalker.tumblr.com/post/171804949455/move-over)


End file.
